Homofobia
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: ¿Sabían que un gran porcentaje de los homofóbicos son en realidad homosexuales que no se aceptan a si mismos? Con este dato curioso he sacado una historia con una Naruto que no se lleva bien con los homosexuales, y una historia que se vuelve SasuNaru/ Por favor lean.


Siempre me pareció que Naruto tiene algo contra los homosexuales, y por ello hay que sacarle jugo a esta situación del rubio, porque ¿Sabían, que la mayoría de los homofóbicos son homosexuales, que no quieren aceptar su verdadera naturaleza? Entonces Naruto, es hora de que sufras por tu aberración jejeje. No que va, vamos a ver.

**Pareja: **SasuNaru

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno, un poco de violencia, e insultos a la homosexualidad – no se preocupen, que después todo se retractara. Por mala suerte habrá Ooc, Naruto es un chico dulce, no este intento de machito jejeje.

**Declaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuera mío, no tendría ni el nombre del rubio jejeje. Por si acaso, Naruto me agrada, solo que… prefiero a otros personajes.

* * *

_**Homofobia**_

- ¿Naruto, podríamos hablar? – pregunto su ex amigo (hace poco uno de sus amigos más allegados) siguiéndolo mientras una de sus manos, agarraba la de un serio pelirrojo.

La expresión del chico de ojos cual cielo, era una mueca de disgusto mientras sus manos de forma progresiva tomaban la forma de un puño. El tipo que tenía en su delante, su amigo desde principios de primaria, y con el mismo puesto hasta finales de secundaria, ese chico de mechas oscuras, piel sumamente blanca, contextura delgada, y una manía un tanto compulsiva de dibujar a cuanto se encontraba a su alrededor, resulto ser otro de esas tantas mierdas que despreciaba. Para colmo, iba a querer a hablarle, mientras agarraba la mano de aquel que también él había tratado como un hermano.

_Asco. _Esa era la palabra que solía usar cuando veía actos ya sean de atracción sexual, o mimos de parejas, fuera del contexto de lo que es visto como normal. En pocas palabras, a los ojos del rubio todo aquel con una fijación distinta a la heterosexual, era alguien a la que no podía tolerar muy cerca de él.

Los trataba como si los tantos fulanos habidos tuviesen una enfermedad mortífera, y sumamente contagiosa. Lo peor de todo, es que alguien con quien había compartido, tantas cosas en su remota vida, era uno de esos tantos arrastrados lame vergas: asqueroso, repulsivo, y odioso. Deberían de cercenarlos, desterrarlos, o darles un lugar muy – pero demasiado – apartado de donde se encuentra la gente "normal".

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que sea… - _que cinismo. _

- ¡Todo, todo está mal carajo! – grito por fin, mientras esos ojos cuales extractos de cielo, brillaban con una intensidad peligrosa – ¡son un par de maricas! – profirió señalándolos, y su voz sonaba despectiva.

Las palabras parecieron golpear duro a ambos chicos, quienes a pesar de no ser muy expresivos pudieron hacerse notar como sorprendidos. _¿De verdad Naruto les había gritado eso? _No querían creer aquello, eran amigos de tanto tiempo, Naruto siempre había sido ese tipo de personas que te eran inolvidables por simpáticos y amables. Esa visión que tenían del rubio parecía caerse en pedazos tras lo proferido por los labios carnosos de este, a la vez que lo dicho se aseveraba con esa mirada dolida pero firme, que demostraba que no era una de sus tantas jugarretas. Que dolor, que golpe más fuerte era el saberse un paria por tu amigo.

Las palabras no hicieron falta en ese preciso momento, y ambos amantes del mismo sexo, se fueron con la cabeza en alto, pero con un dolor incontenible en su pecho. Pensaron por un momento, que todo se solucionaría, que esa forma de maltratarlos a ambos se desvanecería tras una buena charla, y una que otra broma que aliviara el hostil ambiente. Porque el hecho de que el rubio sin saber nada de esa relación fuera de lo comúnmente visto, les haya visto enfrascados en un acto pasional, haya reaccionado de manera poco positiva, era algo que podía tomarse como un impulso por la situación; el hecho de haberlos tratado de tal manera tras un intento de conciliación era muy distinto. La amistad había quedado perdida, en una de las tantas derivas de la vida, y los recuerdos aún presentes en los pechos palpitantes, hacía la agonía menos soportable.

Rabia, rencor, y un dolor desfalleciente en el pecho, aún con esos sentimientos sus pasos fueron capaces de llevarlo a nueva cuenta al número – ya reducido – de amigos que tenía. Pero de igual forma existía un sentimiento de desconfianza, que lo molestaba cual espinilla que no se encuentra, pero no te deja pensar en otra cosa que el punzante dolor que este te engendra. Por eso al verlos, no hubo en su rostro esa típica sonrisa resplandeciente, que propinaba seguridad a toda persona, ahora su seño estaba fruncido, y sus ojos acuosos – por las lágrimas reprimidas – se fijaron en cada uno de esos amigos que tenía.

- Ayer acabo de enterarme que dos de nuestros "ex" – hizo ahincó en lo último dicho - amigos son maricas – escupió con cara de asco, pero se dio cuenta de cierta cosa: nadie parecía sorprenderse, a no ser por el entrometido de Konohamaru que parecía que se le iban a desorbitar los ojos.

Los repitió de nuevo, y la respuesta seguía siendo rostros que demostraban de todo, excepto sorpresa, o asco.

- ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? – soltó molesto

- Hace mucho nos dimos cuenta, era tan obvio – hablo Neji mientras se fijaba en su persona, y decía lo expuesto con una neutralidad frustrante para el rubio

- Si, bastaba con ver las pintas de Sai – secundo Shikamaru con esa voz cansada que tenía para después botar un bostezo

Los demás asintieron, sin excepción alguna

_¿Qué? _ No se atrevió a preguntar desde cuando sabían tal cosa, pero se sintió traicionado. Tanto tiempo siendo el único que no sabía nada, y lo peor nadie se había dignado a decirle, y siguieron pasando los días con ellos. Puede que ya se les haya traspasado lo que sea que ellos tendrían, además tal vez ellos…

- ¿Quiénes de aquí les gustan los hombres, en vez de las chicas? – dijo molesto, el silencio se hizo presente pero las miradas se pararon en su persona.

Tensó, el ambiente reflejaba estar en un aura espesa y desagradable. Un tosido se escucho, y un brazo se levanto con una lentitud aburridora. Los ojos del rubio se posaron en la persona, ese chico de coleta negra, de ojos cansados y caídos, el vago del grupo, y el mundano chico genio.

- Las mujeres son muy problemáticas y… - la frase no acabo ya que su mejilla izquierda ardía, tras el impacto dado por el puño bronceado de la manaza de Naruto, y no se detuvo en solo eso, al chico le dio una vez, y otra, y hubiera seguido si no hubiese sido Chouji quien estiraba a su amigo para rescatarlo, y Lee quien lo retenía con todas sus fuerzas.

_¿Por qué justo él tenía que estar entre tantos enfermos? _La pregunta se repetía en su cabeza de una forma persistente. Qué asco, que asco, ¡que repugnante!

- Cálmate Naruto – susurro Lee – Shikamaru puede escoger ese camino, la juventud…

- ¡¿Por qué lo defienden? – grito colérico - ¿Por qué… por qué tiene que pasarme esto? – acabo diciendo mientras las lágrimas se desparramaban por sus mejillas.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Shikamaru fue llevado a la enfermería en brazos de Neji, y la delicadeza con que manejaba el cuerpo del chico que sangraba de la nariz le hizo ver que el castaño también estaba en el bando de este. Mierda, maldita gente desviada.

Salió desesperado, con ganas de encontrarse con la única persona que lo comprendería. Porque Sasuke a pesar de haber dejado los estudios por berrinches, que no comprende bien el rubio, era alguien distinto a los demás pero dentro de los parámetros que al rubio gustaban. Porque Sasuke era todo lo que él quería encontrar en una persona, y eso hizo que luchase demasiado por volverlo su amigo.

Porque…

- Sasuke – grito su nombre ni bien lo vio.

Uchiha dio la vuelta y esos ojos oscuros cuales pozos negros que sustraen la esencia de otro, le miraron atentos. El viento movía con fiereza su cabellera, y ese rostro inmutable formó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Dobe – profirió con ese tono de voz pastoso, a la vez de sereno.

Y en ese preciso momento Naruto a pesar de ser insultado, sintió que todo estaba bien, que todo iría bien mientras Sasuke estuviese ahí y lo mirase, con esas gemas de negruzco brillo. El viento seguía meciendo las cabelleras, el tiempo pasaba y sus cuerdas bucales parecieron no querer decir nada, a la vez que sus ojos no querían separarse de la figura de su delante.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto un poco hastiado el azabache, y las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron en congoja.

- Estoy enojado – empezó a relatar – ayer me entero que dos de mis amigos son un par de nenazas, y hoy resulta que otro par al igual lo son – y la furia volvía a acrecentarse, pero esta misma se esfumo al ver esa sonrisa, altruista y pedante de quien le escuchaba.

- Se nota que no sabes mucho Naruto – hablo este con esa misma rigidez de siempre – hace mucho mi hermano llevo a otra de esas tantas personas a mi casa, y en una ocasión trajo a un chico, y ya sabes que vino después – relato mientras que en su mente se dibujaba la escena ocurrida en su casa, con ese hermano de similares rasgos a los suyos y un rubio que le insultaba y al final se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sucediendo. Porque su mente transitaba mientras veía lo prohibido, en un rincón oculto deseando algo que no debía de ser dicho.

La sonrisa se ensancho de los labios de este. Porque Sasuke deseaba calmar varios sentidos despertados, y esa mirada entre sorprendida, asqueada, dolida, y por último con un matiz de deseo tapado con los complementos ya señalados, le decían que podía haber resultados benignos. Dio un paso adelante, Naruto respondió esto con un paso para atrás, y Sasuke volvió a ir adelante, y el rubio fue para atrás, y los actos siguieron como si de una comedia se tratase, hasta que una silla de la plazuela se metió en el camino del rubio e hizo que se cayese de espaldas en la banca. Los ojos negros e hipnotizantes lo absorbieron, y mientras el chico de mechas carbonosas se acercaba de una forma mucho más peligrosa, sintió como algo dentro de él daba un respingo. El cuerpo del Uchiha se puso encima suyo y se quiso zafar, pero cuando los labios carnosos, y suaves oprimieron los suyos, todo el mundo seso y se dejo llevar.

Un mordisco en sus labios hizo que abriese la boca agitado, y la intrusa húmeda entro con desenfreno a su boca, y su lengua busco jugar con la contraria. Absorto, rendido y… excitado se aferro, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban del cuello del pelinegro, y cerró los ojos, a la vez que quiso eternizar ese momento. Estaba en su mundo, tanto que no sintió cuando el Uchiha se separo, y le vio con esos ojos obscuros, a la vez que le hizo despertar de su trance con la burlona frase de: "aún te dan asco los homosexuales". No hubo respuesta, ni asentimiento, los brazos del rubio volvieron a tomarlo del cuello, y lo atrajo a sí mismo, para volver a unir ambos labios.

Cuan bajo había caído. Se supone que era heterosexual, pero lo que estaba haciendo le demostraba que gustaba de hombres, o en fin gustaba de Sasuke que al fin de cuentas era de ese género. Su responsabilidad, debería ser sacárselo de encima y a lo mejor golpearlo, pero no podía, se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente bien, como jamás en los brazos de ninguna chica.

Gimió entre el beso, dejo que descaradas caricias se esparcieran por su cuerpo, y se estremeció en el acto. Y supo que desde hace mucho había deseado esto, que desde que conoció al chico que tenía contra sus labios, había deseado este momento, solo que no se dejaba pensarlo. Que era la quinta persona de ese grupo de amigos que tenía que resulto tener más ojos para los de su mismo sexo, porque… eso ya no importaba. Puede que sea lo más hipócrita, el seguir con esto, pero no importaba.

Y mientras cerraba los ojos por el éxtasis, y sentía como su pene se erguía, boto un suspiro. Pero las cosas no prosiguieron, Sasuke se paro y arreglo sus ropas, seguía con esa sonrisa arrogante, y caóticamente seductora.

-Esta noche haremos algo interesante – acabo por decir el azabache, para después alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos. Naruto quiso gritar una protesta, pero sus labios parecían no responder a sus mandatos a lo mejor cansados.

Se recostó en la silla, y cerró sus ojos, recordando todas las sensaciones quinestésicas de su cuerpo. A lo mejor tendría que disculparse con sus amigos por lo hecho, a lo mejor tendría que ir a hablar de ciertas cosas con Sasuke, a lo mejor debería irse a su casa, y solucionar el problema que tenía entre piernas, a lo mejor debería hacer muchas cosas… lo haría después de una buena siesta, en plena plazuela, ya que no podía moverse.

* * *

_Si, esto es lo que salió… no sé ni que tal quedo jajaja. Y el final no sé qué tal quedo, no tenía planeado nada en realidad para el fic, solo que sea de un Naruto homofóbico, y que sea SasuNaru – o NaruSasu si lo prefieren – así que por favor no sean malos conmigo, que es la primera vez que hago algo de esta pareja. _

_Pues bien, estoy creando un Oneshot por semana – sí, sé que esta vez me atrase demasiado – esta vez es mi sexto intento. Para los que le interese, la próxima semana saldrá un NaruSaku, su nombre será "Bella Idiota" será un songfic._

_Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews, y hasta luego._


End file.
